Conventionally, there is no example of technology for receiving and visualizing three-dimensional (3D) terrain and disaster and safety information in real time on the spot and a workstation or a desktop that is a conventional apparatus for visualizing disaster and safety information is used, but it is difficult to use the workstation or the desktop due to limited portability and mobility. In addition, the aforementioned conventional devices need a long time for an operation and it is difficult to use the devices because a method of changing an observation view is not intuitive and needs repeated user input.